


Шёпот в темноте

by Luchiana



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, M/M, Partner Betrayal, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: The Skillet - "Whispers in the Dark"





	Шёпот в темноте

Голос из дальнего конца коридора.

Эхо шагов — и рвутся где-то нити, что связали тебя и меня.

Проходишь мимо, не оглянувшись, не заметив судорожного вздоха.

Я в момент становлюсь никем. Тенью, запертой в нише старого замка.

У тебя теперь новое увлечение. Золотые волосы и голубые глаза — все, как ты любишь.

Как? Объясни мне только одно: каким же образом я попал в твою коллекцию? Ни мои тёмно-серые глаза, ни блеклый мышиный хвостик не могли привлечь твоего внимания.

Я хочу знать, что ты заметил во мне.

Чтобы вырвать это из себя с корнем, развернуть время и никогда — никогда! — не попасть на чёрную шёлковую простынь.

Или...

Решение пришло само.

Отблеск огня на ржавом металле.

Бесполезные доспехи валятся, взметая мантию пыли.

Грохот заглушает короткий крик.

Тело опускается бесшумно, стекая на пол, как струйка крови по твоему лицу.

В твоих глазах не оказалось даже узнавания.

Руки, обладавшие всесильем, скручены и связаны. На лодыжках цепи.

Каждый шаг отдаётся звенящим эхом.

Интересно, а что отражается сейчас в моих глазах?..


End file.
